Murderous Love
by KaytheKiller
Summary: The story of how a young girl fell in love with the killer of her dreams
1. Chapter 1

I, Kana Green never thought that I would become a murderer. Throughout my whole life, I have been a model child. I have received nothing but perfect grades in school, I have received just about every award possible, I have endless amounts of friends, and I have boys falling all over me. So...what reason would I have to kill? This is an idea that many people would not be able to grasp. I would leave them absolutely dumbfounded if they ever found me out. This makes me glad that I will never be caught. Though, as I tell my story to you, I figure that I might as well reveal my reasons to you. I kill...for love. This account of my life these past few years will reveal to you why I turned to such evil activities, and why I love it so much.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 11.3400001525879px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"Chapter 1: A Strange Beginning/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 11.3400001525879px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"That fateful day, May 1, had been going as smoothly as any other day of my life. I had just finished an evening of cheer practice, and decided to take a stroll through the park on my way home, since it had not grown dark yet. I always thought that the park was so beautiful in the evening, since the sun shone through the trees perfectly. I never imagined that I would face a life-and-death situation there. I walked along by myself, admiring the tall trees that towered far above my head. The only noises that could be heard were the sounds of chirping from the birds that took refuge in the branches. The sounds that I heard were rather calming, which caused me to lower my guard ever s slightly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 11.3400001525879px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As I passed a small bush, I noticed an unusually large creature in it. Curious, I tried to take a peek. I thought i scared it off though, because it ran away. span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 11.3400001525879px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Strange... /spanI thought to myself, deciding to follow the creature so that I could investigate. I noticed that it had receded deep into the forest, trying to escape me. Typically, I would have left the creature alone. Yet, for some reason, I felt compelled to follow it and try to find it. I continued to move deeper into the forest, eventually leaving the sight of other people and entering a more isolated part of the forest area that most people try to avoid./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 11.3400001525879px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Suddenly, I felt a hand over my mouth. I tried to scream, but the hand muffled my sounds. The only thing I could detect was the smell of alcohol. I wondered if the person holding me was drunk and trying to rape me, but I wouldn't take any chances. So, I did what any girl with a sense of intuition would do: I fought as hard as I could. Despite being rather strong for a girl of my size, I proved to be nothing compared to their strength. After a while, I settled down. I closed my eyes, waiting for them to strip off my clothes and take action. Yet, for some reason, nothing happened. Then, I felt them lean into my ear and whisper with a sinister cackle, "Go to sleep..." I felt a cold, sharp blade against my throat as I slowly turned my head to the side so that I might get a glimpse of my attacker. What I saw next was nothing that anybody would ever expect to encounter./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 11.3400001525879px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As I turned around, I came face-to-face with what most people would describe as their worst nightmare. There, right in front of my face, was a creature that didn't seem to be human at all, yet they were. I will never, ever forget the first time I laid eyes on Jeff. There he was, his face only inches from mine. His skin was as white as white could possibly be, and it had a leathery feel to it. His lips were a deep, cherry red. His eyelids seemed to be missing, as if they were burnt off. His hair was as black as the night sky, looking as if it had been burnt that color. Yet, the only thing that I could really focus on was his mouth. It had been carved into a permanent smile, just as the Joker from Batman. While most people would have freaked out and screamed, all I could do was stare at him in awe, almost forgetting that I was about to die./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 11.3400001525879px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"We seemed to stare at each other forever. After a while, I tried to say something, but as soon as I opened my mouth to speak, he let go of me and retreated into the darkness. I tried to step forward and go after him, but something kept me from doing so. For some reason, I could not run away. I wanted to see more of him. Maybe it was the way his skin glowed in the now-night sky. I looked up, realizing that it had become dark without my even noticing. I wanted to go home, but I was afraid that, if I left, I would not be able to see him again. So, instead of moving away, I sat down where I was and waited. understood that I would probably have to coax him out somehow, so I just laid down on the ground and watched his eyes in the shadows. "Please..." I said in a soft, smooth voice. "All I want is to see you...To see your face again..." I said, pleading with him. All I got in return was a hissing sound from him, which helped me to understand that he did not want to see me. I took that as my cue to leave, so I stood up. "If you want to see me again...come by here again tomorrow morning, okay?" I said, heading off to my house. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 11.3400001525879px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I sat on my bed and thought about him some more. I could not seem to get the image of his face out of my mind. His face was so...perfect. His features seemed to go so well together, despite giving off a frightful appearance. I really wanted to see him again. I laid on my pillow, closed my eyes, and slowly fell asleep./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 11.3400001525879px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 11.3400001525879px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 11.3400001525879px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The next morning:/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 11.3400001525879px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"My alarm rang at approximately 7:45 am, waking me up. Still a bit tired, I had not yet recalled the events from the previous night. As I went downstairs for breakfast, I was greeted by a very angry mother. She sat at the kitchen table, her arms crossed. "Kana, where were you last night? You didn't come home until 11, and you reeked of alcohol! Were you drinking?!" She almost yelled. I rubbed my eyes, trying to remember where I had been. Suddenly, I remembered everything that had happened. "Sorry Mom, gotta go!" I said, rushing upstairs to gather my things and leave, not bothering to brush my hair. Before she could try and protest, I was long gone./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 11.3400001525879px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I carefully navigated my way through the forest, being guided by my footsteps from last night. After a few minutes, I ended up in the same spot as I had been when I encountered the boy. I sat down under a tree, waiting patiently to see if he would show up. I sat there for hours, almost reaching the point of giving up. As I started to stand up, he appeared. He dropped in front of me, crouching so that we were eye-level. All I could do was just stare again. He was as gorgeous as I had remembered, even in the clear daylight. I felt myself turn about three shades of red before I decided to try and speak. All I could get out was "Y-y-y-y-you ca-c-came..." My heart pounded as he leaned closer, studying me over carefully. Looking down slightly, I saw that he had a tight grip on a butcher knife, thus causing me to raise my guard slightly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 11.3400001525879px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"After a moment of silence, he spoke. His voice was soft. Very soothing to my ears, yet it had a sinister tone to it. "You're not afraid." he said, his gaze striking fear into my heart. I shook my head, refusing to look away. "Why?" He demanded, sounding angry. I backed up a bit, only to become pinned to the base of the tree by him. "Why?!" He said again, yelling. The way the cuts curved up his cheeks was heart-stopping. I looked into his eyes, forcing more words out. "It's pe-perfect..." I stuttered. He peered closer, his eyed bigger than ever. "What's perfect?" he asked sharply. I was almost overwhelmed by the temptation to kiss him. "Your face.." I said, fighting the urge to touch it. "Your face is perfect..." /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 11.3400001525879px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I thought that he would react well to what i said, yet I was wrong. He grabbed me by the collar, pulling me up into the air. "You LIAR!" he screamed, bringing out his knife, threatening to kill me. The look in his eyes showed that there was next to no chance of him backing down. Instead of fighting back, I tried to reason with him through submission. I closed my eyes, ready to be killed. "Make it quick..." I pleaded with him. I opened my eyes to see him raising the knife, then I squeezed them shut again, anticipating the kill. Yet, nothing happened. I opened my eyes to see him frozen in the position, his eyes filled with confusion. He slowly lowered the knife, setting me down. He backed up, putting his hands on his head and sinking to a crouching position, grabbing at his hair and pulling it. "I can't kill her...I can't kill her...Why can't I kill her...?" He kept asking himself, sounding distressed. I walked over to him, crouching in front of him, reaching over and touching his chin. He jerked away, snapping at me. "Why can't I kill you?! What is this feeling?!" he growled. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 11.3400001525879px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I stood up, looking down at him. "What feeling..?" I asked the mystery man. He looked up at me, his white teeth baring through his smile. "My heart starts beating quickly, and I feel the urge to hug you and kiss you. Why?!" he stood up, looking down at me. I had not gotten the chance to see him in complete daylight. I noticed then that he was significantly taller that i was. I looked up at him, my blue eyes wide open. "I don't know.." I said. His long hair blew in the wind as he looked me over. "What is your name?" He asked, sounding irritated. I looked down at his feet, digging my own into the dirt. "Kana." I wanted to know his name, but I dared not ask. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 11.3400001525879px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"We did not speak for a while. Instead, I continued to watch the ground as he looked wherever he was looking. After a long period of silence, he said in a sharp tone. "I'm Jeff. Jeff the Killer." His name chimed in my ears like the sound of bells. "Jeff..." I said, a hint of happiness in my voice. I looked up at Jeff to see that he had been watching me. For some reason, I felt that this close encounter would be the first of many. From that moment on, I knew that Jeff the Killer would not be any ordinary person in my life. I knew that I would eventually fall in love with him, and from then on...only time would tell./p 


End file.
